1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a club head for a golf putter and in particular to one which can improve the striking stability and accuracy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional club head 10 for a golf putter has a horizontal bottom 11, a curved toe 12 and a curved heel 13. However, it is very difficult to use such a golf putter to strike a golf ball to go along a path as desired, especially in uneven grass field.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved club head for a golf putter which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.